Air
Air is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Air #23: 21 Jul 2010 Current Issue :Air #24: 18 Aug 2010 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #24. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Air #24 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Air #23 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Air, vol. 1: Letters from Lost Countries' - Collects #1-5. "Blythe knew it was a risky time to be an airline stewardess, but the skies might be much more dangerous than anyone imagines. She's just learned of the Etesian Front – vigilantes dedicated to take the skies back from terrorism. They're after a mysterious man she's just met. And whether he's an average frequent flier or a terrorist, finding out will lead Blythe to discover the weird science of hyperpraxis – an innovation that will change the way we see technology forever." - WorldCat - ISBN 140122153X *'Air, vol. 2: Flying Machine' - Collects #6-10. "Blythe’s mysterious rescuer reveals the truth behind one of the most shocking disappearances in aviation history – a secret tied to the origin of hyperprax flight. Then, as the race to find a mysterious device begins, Blythe must master her skills as a hyperpract – regardless of her own acrophobia." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224830 *'Air, vol. 3: Pureland' - Collects #11-17. "Blythe makes a dangerous journey to the Northwest Frontier province of Pakistan, where she’s drawn into a holy war with a bizarre twist." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227066 *'Air, vol. 4: A History of the Future' - Collects #18-24. "Blythe uncovers the most advanced airship ever built. Then, she must untangle a mystery surrounding the disappearance of legendary aviator/author Antoine de Saint-Exupéry and discover the hidden meaning of a lost manuscript by Jules Verne." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229832 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: G. Willow Wilson. Artist/Covers: M. K. Perker. Publishing History First published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 22 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23403 G. Willow Wilson Takes to the Air] * 31 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030931-GWW-Air.html Catching Up on Air: Talking to G. Willow Wilson] * 16 Feb 2009 - Creator, Creator - Brian Wood & G. Willow Wilson * 04 Nov 2008 - [http://heavyink.com/blog/728-HI-Interview-Air-s-G-Willow-Wilson HI Interview: Air's G. Willow Wilson] * 21 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080821-WillowWilson.html Talking to G. Willow Wilson - Air, Vixen and More] * 07 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17105 G. Willow Wilson talks Air] * 02 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicmix.com/news/2008/07/02/interview-g-willow-wilson-on-air/ Interview: G. Willow Wilson on Air] * 29 Apr 2008 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6555590.html G. Willow Wilson, Live on the Air] * 28 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=155218 G. Willow Wilson on AIR] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Adventure